


Flash Burn.

by theweakestthing



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, PWP, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweakestthing/pseuds/theweakestthing
Summary: Whatever Herbert was expecting when he came home that night, it certainly wasn't this.
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Flash Burn.

Frustration was the first thing Herbert noted about Dan’s demeanour when he returned home that night. It was apparent in the tightness of his jaw, the taught muscles that stood out on his exposed forearms, the creased strain around his eyes and brow, and the way he was perched on the edge of the couch cushions. His head snapped toward Herbert as he stepped into the house and closed the door behind him.

Quickly, Herbert mentally went through a check list of all the possible things that could have set Dan off. The most offensive things currently sitting in their basement were animal carcasses, he was certain that he hadn’t left anything out and Dan had made it perfectly clear that the work was to remain in the basement without exception. None of Dan’s patients had died recently or were at risk of suddenly perishing and he wasn’t aware of any other slight or misfortune that could have caused Dan’s severe mood. Herbert knew that just because he couldn’t think of anything, it didn’t mean that Dan wouldn’t find something to accuse him of. If the man’s body language was anything to go by, an argument was clearly on the cards.

Dan rose from the couch as Herbert began to shrug his coat off, he turned his back on the other man to hang it up next to the door. When he turned back, he found Dan standing less than a meter in front of him, and Herbert noted that he was within gripping distance. Dan did just that, reached out and took him roughly by the shoulders. He braced himself to be violently shaken and/or yelled at about some perceived failing. No violence, physical or verbal, came though. What Dan did next was not something that Herbert could have predicted.

The hands around his shoulders were firm, fingers digging into his flesh and creasing his suit jacket, the hesitance gave Herbert pause. He was about to ask Dan just what was wrong, when he was pulled into a crushing kiss. The touch was more than warm and Herbert found himself sweating under it. It was no secret that Herbert had no experience in physical affairs, and even less when it came to the carnal and romantic, he was out of his depth and as such allowed Dan to take the lead.

Herbert knew that he didn’t know much about people on the whole, but he had thought that he at least knew Dan. The man had a fairly predictable nature for the most part. And it somewhat wounded Herbert’s pride to find out that there were parts of Dan that he didn’t already know.

The hands on his shoulders moved, fingers slid into his hair at the nape of his neck, while Dan’s other hand crawled down his back and pressed them hard together. Herbert didn’t know what to do with his own hands and they stayed limp at his sides, fingers twisting in the empty air. Dan’s hot wet tongue swiped across the seam of Herbert’s lips, and he couldn’t help but gasp at the sensation it left behind. He could feel Dan’s self-satisfied smile against his lips. His head was pulled back, harsh fingers caught in his hair, nails scraped against his scalp. Herbert gasped again. Dan’s mouth travelled from his own down to his neck. The way Dan’s long hair tickled his skin made him a little weak at the knees, his hands finally moved to cling, fisted in the front of Dan’s shirt as he scrambled for purchase.

“Just what has gotten into you Daniel?” Herbert managed, wrestling the syllables out of his mouth.

As far as Herbert could tell, Dan had never shown this sort of interest in him before. There might have been moments when Herbert had wondered, but Dan had always shown far much stronger interest in the so called fairer sex, the man practically left a trail of lovers behind him.

“I’ve had enough,” Dan muttered lowly, lips moving over Herbert’s pulse point.

“Enough of what exactly?” Herbert asked as he suppressed a shudder. Dan was like a fire against him, flames licking at his skin, it was all he could do to just stand there and melt.

“Ignoring this,” Dan replied, his teeth met where Herbert’s neck and shoulder came together.

Herbert wasn’t quick enough to swallow the yelp that jumped out of his throat at the pull of teeth against his skin. He could feel Dan’s smirk again. And Dan bit him again, likely hoping to cause the same reaction, and all Herbert could manage to do was whine in the back of his throat.

He wasn’t aware that he was being moved until Dan was pressing him down into the couch.

The few words they’d shared hadn’t exactly shed any light on the situation. It still wasn’t clear what Dan was referring to, what he supposedly had been ignoring. Obviously it pertained to Herbert in some sort of sexual manner, but the two things and Dan didn’t quite seem to go together in his head, though the way Dan was touching him was greatly affecting his mental faculties.

Dan loomed large over Herbert, and his shadow covered the smaller man’s frame. He straddled Herbert’s hips and bent down to kiss him again. Clipped nails scrapped across his five o’clock shadow as Dan held his jaw. Herbert had never been so much as kissed before, despite how much he didn’t want to admit it, not only was he vastly out of his depth but he was overwhelmed too.

“And what exactly, may I ask, are you referring to?” Herbert muttered while Dan dragged his lips down the side of his face. He swallowed thickly, throat clicking, as Dan’s hands ran down his body.

“You,” Dan bit out. He yanked Herbert’s collar open and pressed his tongue against his clavicle, “what you do to me, how you make me feel,” he added and grazed his teeth against the tip of Herbert’s collarbone.

“Oh,” Herbert breathed, hands pressed hard into the couch cushions.

Herbert surmised that this conflict he had not been privy to had been raging inside Dan for quite some time. With some effort, Herbert pulled memories to the fore that had the telltale handprint of desire and affection that was something more than friendly on them. The way Dan’s eyes had stuck to him during their first meeting, his bright eyed and bushy tailed eagerness, and the probing questions he’d asked. How he had sided with Herbert and given him the benefit of doubt at every turn. Even Megan, Dan’s supposed betrothed, couldn’t pull Dan from Herbert’s side. And even still, Dan was so quickly convinced by Herbert’s flimsy manipulations.

It was easy to see that a crisis, of sexuality or simply of who his attraction was aimed at, had stayed Dan’s hand. The man was brimming with masculinity, his deep heart and shining compassion only strengthened it, and his heterosexuality was projected outward like some sort of shield. That and his opinions on Herbert’s humanity were obviously large barriers between them.

He wondered just what it was that had made Dan snap. What had left him sat on the edge of the couch, anticipation pulled taught in every muscle of his body, waiting for Herbert’s return. Whatever it had been didn’t matter so much at that moment. He could find out later, slide the information away into his manipulative toolkit, there were currently more pressing matters he had to attend to.

Though Herbert was wholly inexperienced, he wasn’t one to simply be acted upon, and he hated how he hadn’t done much besides lay there and allow Dan to kiss him senseless. That would not do, he thought.

“Oh Daniel,” Herbert began, he slid his fingers into Dan’s overgrown shaggy hair and pulled, holding Dan at a short distance, “if only you’d have let me know of your desires beforehand, I might have allowed such trespassed, you deserve some attention, some reward, for your loyalty,” he went on, knowing that he had Dan captivated, hungry eyes latched onto Herbert’s. “You’ve always been so good to me Danny.”

It was no secret that Dan reacted strongly to praise, the term of endearment, the nickname, was just the icing on the cake. The shiver that ran through Dan was full bodied and delicious. He rolled against Herbert, causing such sweet friction, and Herbert couldn’t help the shuddering sigh that fell from his mouth at the contact.

“All you needed to do was ask and I would have given you what you wanted,” Herbert said and began to pet Dan’s hair, smiling in a way he knew Dan hated. Dan’s breathing was shallow, lips parted as he waited to be allowed to put his mouth on Herbert again.

“Can I blow you?” Dan asked, he moved his hand between them to grope at Herbert’s groin over his pants, and his large hand cupped Herbert easily.

It seemed that Dan was just full of surprises that night. Herbert had imagined that Dan would want to ignore the evidence of his masculinity, he thought it might have offended his sense of his own sexuality, for a moment Herbert had expected to be flipped over and fucked hard and fast into the couch cushions. This subversion of expectations was intoxicating and Herbert found himself thrusting up into Dan’s hand.

“Anything, pet,” Herbert murmured. He leaned up, pressing his elbows into the cushions, and kissed Dan’s open mouth. The groan that followed was divine, and Herbert felt it more than heard it.

Dan began his slow decent down Herbert’s body. Lips grazing over Herbert’s stubble covered jaw, tongue pressed flat against his throat. He almost whimpered at the loss when Dan sat back on his thighs. The soft light from the lonely bulb cascaded down over Dan, it reminded Herbert of half remembered dark and moody yet romantic paintings he didn’t care to remember the name of. The sight was only improved when Dan removed his shirt.

Steady and sure fingers alighted on his tie, easily pulling it free from Herbert’s collar, and it went the same way as Dan’s shirt. The fabric disappeared beyond the boundary of the couch. Those warm fingers returned and made swift work of unbuttoning Herbert’s creased and rumpled shirt, a frustrated huff came from Dan’s mouth as Herbert’s under shirt was revealed, the obvious eagerness was thrilling and Herbert had never denied being Dan’s tormentor.

He was pulled upward. The shirt was ripped from his shoulders and the t-shirt was roughly yanked over his head. Somehow, his glasses remained on his face, and Herbert was thankful for that. He didn’t want to miss a thing. Those hands returned but now without the barrier of clothing. Herbert wasn’t prepared for the sensation, of flesh on flesh, to be so enthralling. Despite himself, Herbert gave and let himself be pressed back down into the couch.

Dan’s hot wet mouth was again pressed to his skin. Lips left soft kisses upon his sternum, Herbert slid his fingers through Dan’s shaggy hair, and his other hand found the defined muscle of Dan’s shoulder. Large hands gripped his ribs on either side. Herbert wondered if he was being held down or simply being held, though the distinction probably didn’t matter either way.

That familiar mouth closed over his nipple and Herbert began to squirm, trapping a humiliating sound in his throat as Dan’s tongue flicked against him. One of Dan’s hands moved downward and began to palm Herbert through his pants again. His back arched off the couch, and he clutched at Dan, his nails scraped Dan’s scalp and his fingers dug into the flesh of Dan’s shoulder. it was almost too much. So many sensations at once when Herbert was quite unused to being touched at all, it was beyond overwhelming.

Dan moved further down. His nose was pressed against the last curve of Herbert’s ribs as he mouthed and nipped at the soft pale flesh of Herbert’s stomach. Teeth closed around him just above the just of his hip, Dan began to suck and lap at the skin he’d drawn into his mouth, bruising Herbert’s first hickey into him like a brand. Herbert groaned and pressed his head back into the couch cushions.

Herbert never knew that the sound of a belt being unbuckled could be so…arousing. He found himself waiting with eager anticipation as Dan undid his fly and opened his pants, it was hard to tell whose breathing was the loudest, but the sound of ragged breath grew louder still when Dan began to slowly drag his fingers over the waistband of Herbert’s underwear. Dan’s hands were soft and warm, a good quality for a doctor, and Herbert pressed up into the touch. Lips feather light and teasing pressed soft barely there kisses to the skin below his belly button. If things didn’t progress soon Herbert thought that he might snap, he pushed down with one hand on the crown of Dan’s head and the other on his shoulder.

The breathy chuckle Dan released, as he finally hooked his fingers around Herbert’s pants and underwear, would have been irritating had the lightning sharp anticipation not been running through him like a direct current going straight to his dick. As it was, the sound only made Herbert more impatient. He lifted his hips and watched Dan pull the fabric down. Dan’s eyes were on him too, watching the slow reveal of new expanses of skin with hunger.

It didn’t occur to Herbert to feel self-conscious until his dick sprang erect into the chilled air between them. Herbert had never been self-conscious before, it was a useless thing to feel, and it was frustrating to suddenly feel as though he needed to match up to some sort of ideal that likely didn’t even exist in Dan’s head. He swallowed as Dan continued to simply stare at the erection straining against his stomach.

Apparently, Herbert didn’t need to feel self-conscious, since Dan’s mouth was quickly upon him without preamble. Herbert groaned in the back of his throat and his head hit the cushions yet again. He wanted to watch, to maintain some level of control, but he had never felt anything like this before. It was devastating. The sensation was entrancing, wet and hot, the tight feeling of that mouth closed around him and the drag of teeth against him. Dan’s strong hands held him down, pressed his hips into the couch. The man obviously knew what he was doing, which meant that there were more things he didn’t know about Dan, he wondered just how many secrets Dan had been keeping.

His toes curled in his socks when Dan’s teeth grazed over the sensitive head of his dick. Herbert only realised he was still holding onto Dan’s hair when he gripped it tightly, locks of it were clutched between his fingers. The way Dan whined around him sent shivers through him. He tugged again and Dan whined again, even as he closed his eyes and released a shuddering sigh, Herbert filed that information away for later use. Though, if Dan kept this up Herbert wasn’t going to last much longer to use it.

“Danny,” Herbert said, it came out far breathier and rougher than he’d expected, “if you don’t stop-,” before he was able to finish, Dan pulled off of him, leaving a trail of saliva behind.

He watched Dan wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, it was like watching a hungry wolf lick its lips clean of blood, and Herbert was captivated. He pulled Dan up his body by the hair, when they kissed he tasted himself on Dan’s tongue.

“Anything else you’d like to do Daniel or is your frustration spent?” Herbert asked, though it was hard to talk around the way his heart had jammed itself up into the bottom of his throat.

“Stay right here,” Dan murmured, voice low and coarse, his hands pressed Herbert down into the couch again to give himself leverage. He kissed Herbert’s neck, tongue and teeth against his pounding pulse. Herbert writhed and tried to keep the embarrassing sounds in his mouth. It didn’t last long, and Dan was clambering off of him before he knew it.

Herbert hadn’t been thinking about it, in his defence it had been difficult to think of anything besides the way Dan was touching him, but he was suddenly presented with the clear evidence of Dan’s arousal. From where he was still sprawled upon the couch, Herbert had quite the vantage point. The outline of Dan’s erection was almost impossible not to notice. It was straining against the fly of Dan’s jeans, and Herbert could only imagine how uncomfortable it was. He wouldn’t deny that the sight alone was its own kind of thrill. Herbert didn’t get the chance to stare for long though, and Dan was gone from the room in four long strides.

Now alone as he lay prone on the couch, Herbert felt the chilled air around him like he was grieving the loss of a missing limb. Unfortunately, this was not an entirely unfamiliar feeling. He often missed Dan when the man wasn’t around and especially when he needed help in the lab, when Dan was out with some floozy or simply sulking after yet another argument, Herbert felt as though pieces of him had been ripped from his body.

Dan returned before Herbert could fully slip into sentimentality. Herbert might have seen what was in Dan’s hands had the man not been in nothing but his boxers, long muscular legs clear on display, when added to the rest of the image Dan might as well have been an exquisite diagram in one of his textbooks. There was a wet patch of darkness on the front of Dan’s underwear, and it only added to the eroticism of the whole sight.

“Your hair’s a mess,” Dan said, smiling that wide bashful boyish thing, as he approached the couch.

“I’m not particularly interested in the state of my hair at the moment,” Herbert replied and Dan laughed. It was strange and left Herbert’s stomach twisting in knots. Things were never this easy between them, Herbert supposed that some amount of tension had been alleviated, and he figured that maybe Dan was finally allowing himself to show some of the affection he usually hid from Herbert. He wondered if Dan was always like this, personable and casually charming, with the uncounted number of women that fell into his bed.

It wasn’t until the items were set down on the coffee table that Herbert really took note of what they were. A condom in its shiny wrapper and a tube of lubricant sat on the beaten finish of the coffee table, Herbert wondered how Dan thought this was going to go, though he guessed he would find out shortly.

The ability to think fled Herbert’s mind once again when Dan curled his hand around Herbert’s forgotten erection. He hissed, eyes fluttering, when that hand began to move upon him. Dan sat on the edge of the couch, slowly pumping Herbert’s cock, he leaned down and Herbert rose to meet him. The resulting kiss was more of a clash of teeth and mounting desire than anything else. Herbert gripped the back of Dan’s head, his fingers disappeared into Dan’s long tacky hair, and Herbert wondered if he might be growing some kind of fixation as he clutched at the shaggy locks.

“I wanna ride you,” Dan said, pressing the words harshly to Herbert’s lips.

“You’re just full of surprises tonight,” Herbert said, disbelieving and breathless. Dan began to mouth at his jaw, apparently unable to stop himself, and his hand was still moving in an agonisingly slow fashion upon Herbert. “I suppose you’ve earned it,” he murmured, petting Dan’s hair, “good deeds deserve rewards, and you’ve exceeded all expectations tonight and then some,” he added and pressed a kiss to Dan’s temple.

“As though you’re getting nothing from this,” Dan chuckled, but he couldn’t hide the way the praise renewed his eagerness and returned the puppy like qualities to his movements and expressions, it was a sight as sweet as candy. Herbert was determined to swallow it whole.

Dan rose from the couch for a moment, just to remove his boxers, and Herbert scrambled to kick his own pants and underwear all the way off of his body. The weight of his belt dragged the bunched up fabric off of the couch to the forgotten lands of the bare floorboards below. Herbert didn’t notice anyway, his eyes were glued to the form of the man now bending to straddle him. Strong thighs covered in dark hair pressed against Herbert’s hips from either side, and he suddenly had a front row seat to the whole expanse of Dan’s naked body. Herbert was beginning to realise why all those Greeks and renaissance Italians had made so many sculptures of men that looked too much like Dan.

Herbert had never considered it possible for their relationship to develop in this direction. He might have hoped at times, might have fantasised about it any time his mind wasn’t occupied by the work, he might have leant into every touch and might have touched more than was necessarily appropriate. Whatever hope he might have had when they’d first met had gone the direction of Dan’s enthusiasm after Megan’s untimely death. He’d given up before he could get invested in the emotions he so often denied having.

If he’d had the ability to really think about it, Herbert might have concluded that this turn of events was likely inevitable, all things between them considered.

He put his hands on Dan’s spread thighs. The muscle was firm beneath his touch, and he moved his hands upward until his thumbs slipped into the dip of Dan’s hips. Herbert spread one hand flat against Dan’s stomach, purposefully avoiding Dan’s erection standing proud between them.

Those dark browns were watching him, and Herbert began to wonder exactly what it was Dan saw. He wondered what it had been that had drawn Dan to him at all. There was no correlation between himself and the women Dan usually went for, they were all undoubtedly attractive (to the calibre of lingerie models no less) and easily fell for Dan’s charms with nothing more than an airheaded giggle. Herbert never giggled, at least not the way they did, whenever Herbert really laughed it was apparently a cause for concern. And as far as he was aware, he personally had more brains than looks. Whatever it was, Herbert wasn’t about to ask, but he was damn sure thankful for it.

Dan’s palm pressed flat against Herbert’s chest and his eyes fluttered shut, and his breath was a harsh rush through his nose, when Herbert finally gripped his erection. It, like the rest of the man, was warm and firm in his hold. Dan groaned when Herbert began to move. In turn, he took Herbert in hand again.

Herbert was starting to understand why Dan was so obsessed with the act. Touching and being touched, especially by someone you’d wanted to do so with for years, was such an exquisite taste that Herbert so easily could become addicted to. His addictive nature was one of the few failings he would admit to. If the work weren’t so important, Herbert doubted that he would be able to think of much else besides this.

With his shadow cast over Herbert, Dan reached for the items on the coffee table, leaving Herbert bereft again. He watched as Dan tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth. The sight made Herbert’s throat dry, he hoped Dan hadn’t noticed the way his dick twitched against his stomach. He gripped Dan’s knees, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing otherwise. Dan’s hand returned to him and held his erection steady while he rolled the condom down Herbert’s length.

With his complete lack of experience, it was almost a wonder that Herbert had lasted this long. He wondered if he was about to disappoint Dan. It was something he wasn’t usually too worried about, he’d grown used to it even, but this would be humiliating and would end up being something that Dan could hold over him.

“I take it that you’ve done this before?” Herbert asked, hoping to stall for a moment and get a grip on himself. He watched Dan pour out a large glob of lube onto his fingers.

“Are you surprised Herbert?” Dan asked while he rubbed his fingers together, spreading the lube thickly over them.

“Somewhat,” Herbert admitted, swallowing as he watched Dan reach around himself, “I doubt my inexperience is of any surprise to you though,” he added. It was hard to pick a place to put his eyes, all of Dan was nothing sort of a work of art and Herbert wanted to imprint the image onto his memory.

“No, it’s not,” Dan said, smiling and showing teeth. His face twitched and Herbert might not have been experienced but he knew enough to know what Dan was doing to himself. He couldn’t see, but Herbert had done plenty of rectal exams and knew what it looked like, though he’d never thought that it could be arousing to think of.

Herbert watched Dan’s face. It didn’t seem like the most enjoyable thing, perhaps the angle was off or it was simply more pleasurable when someone else did it, either way it was kind of killing the mood. Herbert took some initiative and wrapped his hand around Dan’s erection again, Dan whined high and reedy when he rubbed his thumb over the head. Herbert thought that it was possibly the most attractive thing he’d ever seen. Dan sat over him, lips parted as he softly panted, touching himself as Herbert slowly caressed his dick. Light spilled over Dan’s shoulders and Herbert wanted to cover its touch with his mouth.

He sat up and pressed his lips to Dan’s throat. The way he could feel Dan’s Adam’s apple through his skin was thrilling, the twined scent of cologne and sweat drifted up Herbert’s nose, he held himself up and close with a hand gripped around the curve of Dan’s waist. He trailed a smattering of kisses down Dan’s chest. In a reflection of one of Dan’s previous moves, Herbert closed his mouth around Dan’s nipple while twisting his wrist as he continued to jerk Dan’s weeping dick. That earned him a startled gasp followed by a long drawn out moan.

Dan’s wet hands closed around Herbert’s wrist and shoulder, effectively immobilising him. He was once again forced down flat against the couch. Herbert supposed he’d done something right to inspire such urgency, though he wasn’t allowed much time to feel smug about it. Dan poured some lube directly onto Herbert’s erection, he could feel the coolness even through the condom, and he couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran through him at the sensation. With a few loose pumps of his hand, Dan smeared the lube over Herbert’s twitching dick. Then Herbert’s member was gripped by the base as Dan lined him up before sinking down upon him.

If he thought Dan ran hot on the outside, it was nothing compared to the molten heat of his insides. The sensation could only be described as tight and hot. Herbert groaned, blunt fingernails dug into the flesh of Dan’s thighs, the back of his head pressed hard into the couch cushions. It took more strength than he was willing to admit not to thrust up into Dan like a clueless desperate teenager.

Hands, still slick from the lubricant, moved up his body. He was gripped and groped at intervals. It was as though Dan could hardly believe Herbert was human, as he so frequently said or more accurately yelled during their arguments. Herbert himself couldn’t do much more than allow the touch, so affected as he was. Dan bent over him and kissed what little sense there was left in his body.

“You’re the worst thing that’s ever happened to me, you know that?” Dan said, words muttered lowly into Herbert’s ear.

“And yet you’re still here,” Herbert returned with a great deal of effort, “in my lap no less.”

“A better man might have rejected me,” Dan said and nipped at Herbert’s jaw.

“A better man would have left you well alone Daniel,” Herbert said, slowly growing used to the sensation of Dan gripped tight around him, he ran his hands up and down Dan’s sides, “I’ve never pretended to be anything besides what I am, the same can’t quite be said of you can it now?” He added, head tilted, gaining some margin of control even as his pulse continued to race to distraction.

Dan didn’t say anything in reply. Neither one of them ever really won their verbal arguments, so it was likely a wise decision. Instead he rolled his hips in one long steady motion, wringing a choked moan from Herbert’s throat, and he was reminded of why he was so enamoured with this man yet again. Dan had won this round it seemed, clever boy indeed.

He couldn’t do much besides clutch at Dan’s flesh as the other man rocked against him. Twitchy fingers wrapped around Dan’s hips, the perfect handles, and a whine hummed in his throat. Herbert wanted Dan to sit up again. He wanted to watch Dan ride him, wanted to see the pleasure he could hear being stuttered against the side of his face. Though it was probably a good thing he couldn’t see Dan’s face. He was barely holding himself together, just about keeping his approaching orgasm at bay, while Dan left open mouthed kisses upon his neck.

“Danny,” Herbert breathed, his grip on the other man turned harsh, he wasn’t likely to last much longer anyway, “you’re so good, you feel so good, I want to see you,” he added, pressing his face against Dan’s.

The praise worked as Herbert knew it would and Dan rose. His fingers trailed over Dan’s stomach as he did. Those chocolate browns were charred wood upon Herbert’s skin, his pupils were blown wide, and he looked as though he wanted to tear Herbert apart with his teeth. A blush rode high on his cheeks and spread out across his chest. Dan was heaving breaths, chest moving fast and shallow. His hair fell over his face, framing it in dark moody tones, and it reminded Herbert of their time spent in Peru and the heady masculinity Dan had displayed there. His skin shone with a light sheen of sweat, highlighting the perfect cut of his body. All that was not to mention Dan’s straining and leaking erection standing prideful in the small space between them.

Herbert wasn’t really one for art, but the sight before him was nothing short of a masterpiece.

“Just look at you,” Herbert said, awed despite himself, as he absently rubbed circles into Dan’s hips with his thumbs, “perfection,” he muttered, tongue loosened by blinding arousal.

Dan gripped himself in a tight fist and began to pump his erection with a kind dogged determination. He put his other hand on Herbert’s shoulder, using it as leverage while he fucked himself on Herbert’s dick. A throaty moan punched through Herbert and his orgasm hit him like a freight train. Stars burst in his vision. His muscles twitched taught as it continued to move though him in pulsing waves. It wasn’t long before the sensation left him in a dizzying fuzzy-soft kind of afterglow, Herbert thought of drugs and addiction again.

Above him, Dan’s hand was still moving over his own erection. Herbert reached up and closed his fingers around the head of Dan’s cock, _it wouldn’t do to let him do all the work now_ , and dragged the coarse pad of his thumb over the slit. Dan shuddered and dropped his weight onto his hands against Herbert’s chest. It only took a few more strokes before Dan was coming. A groan closer to a growl forced its way through clenched teeth, streams of off-white ejaculate coated Herbert’s stomach, and Dan shook over him. Herbert caressed Dan’s side with his clean hand. Dan bent over him further and pressed their foreheads together, his breath swept over the bottom of Herbert’s face. He was kissed just once before Dan gingerly stumbled off of him.

Herbert looked down at himself, his body was coated with cum, bite marks and hickey bruises, the state Dan had left him in. the bloated condom still on his flagging erection was the rotten cherry on the spoiled milkshake. He sneered at the smell. The stark aftermath of sexual intercourse left a lot to be desired, Herbert noted.

He hadn’t noticed Dan leaving the room, but he did notice his return. Dan knelt beside the couch, kitchen towel in hand, and wiped Herbert clean. He even pulled the condom delicately off of Herbert’s now flaccid dick and tied it off. Dan left it atop the kitchen towel on the coffee table beside the now empty condom wrapper and tube of lubricant.

“Should I expect to be attacked whenever I come home or did you get whatever this was out of your system?” Herbert asked, sitting up while Dan began to redress.

Dan released a bitter laugh as he pulled his boxers all the way up.

“As though I could ever get you out of my system,” he returned, looking down at Herbert in delighted agony, Herbert felt much the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can catch me on tumblr @ theweakestthing and twitter @ th_weakestthing  
> See ya on the next one. x


End file.
